Never Forget You
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: SILVAZE: When Blaze dies, Silver is completely distraught. He wants nothing more than to be with his loved one, but a surprise meeting turns his life around for the better. Songfic: "Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson ft. MNEK.


**Hello, lovely readers! This is a Silvaze story requested by SpeedsMyGame! Hope you enjoy this, SpeedsMyGame! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or this beautiful song.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _I used to be so happy_

 _But without you here I feel so low_

" _Finally… He's dead._ " Silver barely registered the fact, but still managed to feel a bit relieved, before the horrors of the sacrifice hit him like a ton of bricks. "BLAZE!" He poured all his grief into the name. The name of his love. He felt so much guilt. "Why couldn't it have been me? Why did you do it?!" Why was he talking to nothing? But he knew… He knew…

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

The years following was torturous for Silver. He kept thinking that Blaze would say something at some time, and when silence answered him, he remembered, and mourned. Sonic and Shadow tried to set up a date for him to help him forget, thinking that it would help if he had someone else to focus on. But it did nothing. Everyone that came over was a hollow reminent of Blaze, and before long, even Sonic and Shadow gave up.

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

It had been about five years since the incident, and Silver wasn't much better. All his friends were getting worried about him, since this behavior wasn't healthy. Silver was now in his room, gazing at a picture that had somehow made it into his hands. It was of Blaze, as she was gazing at something beyond the camera. Silver choked on a few more tears. "I'm sorry Blaze… I never got to say..."

 _I will never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

"I love you too, Blaze." he rasped, clenching his fist as he screwed his eyes shut. He could almost swear he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Leave me alone, Sonic." There was an amused purr. "I'm not Sonic." Silver's eyes widened.

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

"B-B-B-Blaze…?" he asked shakily. "Silver..." Blaze whispered. Silver turned slowly, and gaped as he saw the shimmering purple feline smiling at him. Silver tried to take her hand, and was relieved when he could. He held it in his own gloved ones, looking into her eyes. "Please… Come back. I can't live without you." Blaze shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Silver… I can't do that." Silver squeezed her hand. "But..." Blaze gazed into his eyes intensely. "I will stay with you. Until you join me."

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

Silver repeated those words in his head many months after his encounter with her. He was a bit happier now, and managed to meet with his friends more often. His friends wondered what made him like this, but didn't want to push him. They talked with him when he wanted to, and often just dropped by to talk, or just meet him. Silver was sure that Blaze was with him in many moments of his life, and many times, he could sense her presence. It comforted him.

 _'Til the day I die..._

 _I will never forget you…_

 _'Til the day I die._

Silver could hear the steady beeping of a machine, and he groaned as he opened his eyes. Instantly, he closed them; the lights above him were far too bright. He realized there were footsteps pacing beside him, and they stopped when he groaned again. The footsteps got louder; the person was walking towards him. "Silver… Are you alright?" It was Amy, now Sonic's girlfriend. Naturally the caring one, he wasn't surprised that she was here now. Silver moaned in pain as his chest flared. Then he remembered. "The bullets… What happened?" he rasped, his voice quiet.

Amy was biting her lip, looking as if she might cry. _That's Amy's nature…_ Silver mused. _Always so upset whenever someone close to her gets hurt._ Amy managed to get her response out in a steady tone, "The doctors removed them, but they said recovery was slim. I just… can't..." Amy began to cry. "Silver. You are such a great friend. Please don't go!" Silver took her hand gently, wincing, "Amy… I'm prepared for this… And I know there is someone waiting for me..." Amy nodded, but was still crying. "Goodbye Silver… May you rest in peace with Blaze..." With that, Silver blacked out.

He blinked his eyes open, looking around at the golden scenery. He looked around, and finally realized that he was dead. _Dead… 'Til the day I die…_ He tried to find a familiar purple feline, but when he didn't see her, he began to worry. "Blaze? Blaze!" he called, before a hand rested on his shoulder. "Blaze?" "Yes, Silver?" That was it for Silver. He spun around, and placed his lips on hers, pulling her in by her waist. Blaze eagerly responded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Blaze."

"I love you too, Silver."

 _'Til the day I die..._

 _I will never forget you…_

 _'Til the day I die._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is the end! Sorry if Silver is a bit OOC, but Blaze died... So... I guess that is understandable, right? Thank you for reading, and review if you can! I love feedback =) Until next time!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


End file.
